Solace
by KiraLiven
Summary: In which Nico finds solace in Solace. A bunch of drabbles of Solangelo based on the word Solace. Explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Personally, I think I'm amazing for having figured this out. I did so and started ranting to my friend, and if you're reading this Katrina, thank you so much for suffering me.**

**Basically, Will Solace has a cool last name and I feel like for once Rick made a cool last name that meant something important. Like, almost up to par with one of J. K. Rowling's names. ;) jk I love Rick Riordan (actually not so much after his last book, but...)**

**Note: I wrote this on the bus coming home from school and did not beta. (not that I ever do, but I know for a fact that Nico's a little OOC and that this is crap.)**

**Right. Enjoy, if that's something people do.**

* * *

Solace: noun. Comfort or consolation in a time of great distress or sadness

i.

Nico usually had great command over his dreams. He could steer them clear of the Labyrinth and Tartarus, and instead keep them in happy places like Camp Half-blood. Today, however, was not one of those days.

What made it even worse was the fact that Nico wasn't even in the Hades cabin. (Although now that he thought about it, that could be why he was having trouble in the first place.) He opened his eyes, wet with tears, to see himself being shaken awake by no other than Will Solace. Nico was in the infirmary, and Will had woken him up before too many of the injured were awakened from their own sleep.

Nico tried to hide the burning of his cheeks and tears falling from his eyes, but the look on Will's face showed that he had already seen them.

"Bad dream?" He asked quietly. Nico only nodded.

"You know what my siblings and I do in the Apollo cabin when one of use has a bad dream?" Wlll said, just as quietly as before. Nico shook his head, feeling like a child. "Well, we either sleep in someone else's bed, since our own bed's got to have bad dream vibes, or have someone else sleep in our bed with us. Some people think they're too old for that or too mature, and they opt to talk about it or just not go to sleep in the end, but personally I find that cuddling with someone else always chases away the bad dreams." The look in Will's eyes suggested that not sleeping wasn't an option, sleeping in someone else's bed wasn't going to work, and there was no way Nico was going to _talk _about his dream. But there was also no way he was willing to share a bed with anyone, let along Will.

"You can trust me, you know." Will said after a few seconds of silence and tears. "I care about you. You're my friend." He said again, running his hand through Nico's hair in a way that reminded Nico a lot like Bianca.

"I'm fine." Nico lied, closing his eyes. In the silence and with his eyes closed, he could almost imagine that Will was Bianca, singing softly to him, "we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep, and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe."

"Then let's go to sleep." Will replied, sliding under the covers with him. He even nudged Nico a bit to make more room for himself. "You're freezing Nico." He turned to the side and wrapped his arms around Nico, pulling him closer.

Nico's head ended up snuggled against Will's warm chest, their legs entangled in what seemed to be Will's attempt at warming Nico's feet to a temperature above zero, and both of them fast asleep.

ii.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Were Will's first words as he entered the Hades cabin.

"Nothing to be ashamed of?!" Nico whirled around, sending his best glare at the boy standing across from him. "Do you know what I am?"

"Well, you're many things." Will replied carefully.

"I'm _abnormal_. An _abomination_. A disgrace, a horror, a—a—a _monster_!" Nico grabbed at his hair as if to pull it out. "People like me, in my day, they sent them to _insane asylums_! Tried to cure them! And _they couldn't be cured."_

"You do _not_ have a sickness." Will snapped. "I am a healer, a physician, and I can tell you right now that you are not ill. You are perfectly _fine_, di Angelo. Homosexuality is not an illness, not a problem, nothing to be ashamed of."

"So you're not shocked at this piece of information that somehow got out? You're not uncomfortable with being alone in a room with me?" Nico threw his arms in the air and sat down on his bed.

"I… No."

"You hesitated."

"I'm not uncomfortable. The others might be, if we stay for too long—"

"Do not joke with me, Solace." Nico snarled in a very animal-like way.

"I'm sorry. It's just… It's not that big of a deal, Nico. You're taking this harder than any of us are." Will shrugged.

"It took Percy two months." Nico deadpanned.

"Because you told him you _liked_ him. Anyone would be shocked at learning not only was his friend gay, but had liked him. True, Percy may have been too shocked, but…" Will shrugged hopelessly again. "Look, this doesn't have to change anything." He finally said. "I mean, you were gay before we became friends, the only thing is that now I know it. I mean, I had my suspicions, but now I know. And…" Will hesitated. "Well since you've been honest with me, in a way, I'll be honest with you. I'm gay too."

Nico's heart might have stopped.

"Really?" He managed.

"Yes. So whenever you call yourself a monster, or an abomination, you're calling me that too." Will looked Nico square in the eyes. "Now if this piece of information changes anything—negatively, at least—then I'll leave now and I'm not sure I'll ever come back." The thought of that seemed to scare Nico more than the idea that maybe he had a chance for once, so Nico shook his head.

"No, not going to change anything."

"Good. Now we can both tease each other about guys instead of girls." Will winked, but Nico had no idea what to make of it, so he decided to pretend it never happened.

"You never teased me about girls." Nico replied with a frown, instead of saying something about guys that would probably defy anything related to 'nothing changing between them.'

"Because I wasn't sure." Will muttered. "Now you're only making things worse for yourself if you just stay in here all day." He said, louder. "Go out there and show them that you're still you, no matter what, and you can still kill them with a glare if you really wanted to." Nico cracked a smile.

"In a bit." He said. "Can we just stay in here for a little longer?"

Will grinned and nodded, sitting down beside Nico on his bed and putting his arm around him. Nico tried to sense any difference in his touch, anything that showed how aware Will was that Nico might like him, but the arm was just Will's arm, the way it always had been. Nico laid his head on Will's shoulder and matched his breaths with Solace's.

iii.

"Hey, you alright?" Will asked, closing the door to the Hades cabin behind him. Nico ignored him, trying to even his breathing and sound as if he were asleep. "I know you're awake, Nico, it's mid-afternoon." Silence. "Missed you at breakfast and lunch today." Will tried. "Had no one to talk to, no one like my boyfriend." The words seemed to jab at Nico, poking him with guilt, but he didn't move, mentally willing Will to leave and let him mourn his sister in peace. Will knew it was Bianca's birthday today; Percy had told him, and he had approached Nico about it. Nico had confirmed it, stressing how important the day was to him.

"Are you going to say anything?" Will asked quietly, not obeying Nico's silent plea to leave. "You know you can talk to me about everything, right?" Nico felt the bed dip as his boyfriend sat beside him. Will sighed, lying down parallel to him so that his elbow brushed up against Nico's back. He tried not to flinch away, but Nico was suddenly very aware of every point where they touched; elbow to his back, feet against ankles. Sometimes it amused him how, although they were together now, there were times when the little things caught up to Nico and made him hyper-aware of tiny details about Will. Now was not one of those times.

If Will saw any of the tears silently making their way down Nico's face, he didn't say. He only lay there, silently, until Nico turned around to face him.

"I'm fine, now." He managed as Will moved to hug him. It was a bit awkward and the angle was weird, but Nico's face was buried in the crook of Will's neck and he knew there was no where else he wanted to be.

* * *

**Can we pretend that this was meaningful and sweet? Thanks. I've never really done anything like this, so pls tell me how it was. Or if you have any other actually good ideas for situations wherein Nico might find solace in Solace, then just review or PM me I might continue if this ends up well and not a total flop.**

**Another note: i. was actually the third written, iii. was the first written, but I moved them around a bunch bc I wanted a 'friends' 'friends becoming more' and a 'boyfriends' thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I was rereading some of my old work and thought, hey, I used to love Solangelo so much. And I wrote all this stuff about them that I never ended up posting because I'd decided to be done with the series. So I went back and I looked at my old stuff and wrote another thing and then saw this and was like, hey, this could work. So I added a few things and here it is, another part to this story that I forgot!**

**This is really just Solangelo getting together. I think I started it with a solace theme and then they ended up getting together, but then I couldn't make myself change it... So there's not much comforting going on, but in a way there is... Bah ****basta.**

* * *

iv.

Nico was going to kill his father. He didn't care that Hades was a god and therefore immortal, he was going to find a way to kill him.

Who made their son cry on his birthday?

Or something even worse: who gave his son a birthday present that was actually from his dead mother and sister?

There was no way he was leaving his cabin now. He would lock the door, pull the curtains closed, and let the darkness take him while he listened to his mother and sister's voices on the CD given to him. And then he'd head down to kill his father. When Percy and Annabeth came on Blackjack, they'd find either a empty cabin or one sinking into the shadows, trying to take them too if they opened the door.

Or perhaps he should just save everyone the grief and go down to his father now. It wasn't like anyone would really miss him. Hazel might for a while, but she understood, and she knew where he was. When she died again, he'd petition to have her with him, by their father's side, or else in Elysium with the other demigod heroes. The rest of the seven might also miss him, but they'd moved on pretty well after Leo's death, and they were all closer to Leo than they were with him.

Maybe Reyna would miss him. They had grown quite close, and if Nico was honest, it was like having an older sister again. He loved her almost as much as he loved Bianca. But Reyna was busy being praetor, and they barely had enough time for each other anyway. She's coped with loss before.

Percy and Annabeth would probably be hurt the most. They were family now, and were making a conscious effort to be a permanent one. Momma Sally and Paul were family too. They'd all probably think that they failed Nico. But Percy's forgotten him before, and they all would need to move on. He'll make an effort to see them all when they died.

He was missing someone. But he didn't really want to think about him right now. Perhaps he wouldn't even miss him, wouldn't even notice he was gone. That had happened before.

Nico replayed the CD, hearing his mother and sister's voice singing softly in English and Italian, a childhood lullaby changed to speak the truth.

Half-way through the song, Nico was blinded as the door opened and sunlight streamed into the room.

"Will you shut the door?" He snarled. "It's like you're trying to kill me." He moved his arm over his face, both blocking out the sunlight and wiping away his tears.

"You know sunlight is good for you, right?" Will replied, but shut it anyway. "It's lack of it that you've gotten so pale." Will moved to pull open the curtains instead. Nico shied away from the light.

"I've gotten better." Nico replied.

"You've supposed to be olive-skinned, di Angelo." Will gave him a look that said, _you can't fool me_. "But that's not why I'm here."

"If that's not why you're here, then pull the curtains closed again." Will did not.

"Where were you today?" He demanded.

"Here." Nico muttered, moving to turn off the CD player.

"What're you listening to?" Will grabbed his arm to stop him. He was a healer, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate music. Will was 'cultured' in every aspect of media and literature; Nico doubted even Athena's kids have read as much as Will has. Of course it was Will who heard Nico's lullaby.

"Birthday present from my family." Nico turned it off with his other hand just as the song ended. "My dad gave it to me, but it's my mom and sister singing." He turned his face away, hoping Will didn't see his tears.

"Oh." Will's hand loosened a bit, but when Nico moved to shake him off, it slipped down into his hand and decided to stay there. Nico wasn't sure if it was purposeful or not, but he was too busy blushing to think about it. "I'm sorry." At those words, something inside of Nico seemed to snap. He let go of Will's hand angrily.

"You're sorry?" He spat. "I don't need your pity, Solace! I don't need you to pretend to care about me just because your caring, healer's heart can't stand the sight of an unhappy kid!"

"What are you talking about, Nico?"

"I know you only tolerated me in the infirmary because then you could keep an eye on me, make sure I don't let anyone die the way I did Octavian. Otherwise you would've kicked me out long ago, I know that, Will. You don't have to lie to me."

"You're such an idiot, of course that's not true! I'm not lying to you when I say I want you around! When I say you're a friend!"

"I'm no one's friend, Will—"

"You're my friend! And I care about you!"

"Why would you, a doctor, care about a son of the god of the underworld? I reek death, while you work to heal people. You've seen me in action, seen me step aside while Octavian sent himself to his death—"

"That's what this is about? You think I don't like you—can't possibly like you—because you're a child of the underworld. Because you've killed. Well tough luck, I've killed too, Nico! Killed people I was supposed to save! In the exact same way we killed Octavian! By not doing anything. You think being a doctor is about saving people's lives? It's also about knowing when to prevent death. And when not to. Some people can't be saved, others would be better off dead. I have to know when to make those choices, to heal those who need it more. That's why I want you around in the infirmary. Because you know which deaths cannot and should not be prevented. Because you understand that death is inevitable. Because you can make the choices that my 'caring, healer's heart' cannot bear to make.

"But I also want you around because I want company. Because I like you. You're my friend and it's nice to have a friend around when I'm stuck at an eight-hour shift in a room full of dying children. But you weren't there today. I had to spend eight hours in that room, combating death alone. With no one who understood. No friendly face, someone to laugh with and talk with when I needed escape. No one I genuinely liked."

"So you like me because I can make the hard choices like killing people. Makes perfect sense."

"I don't really know why I like you, okay? But I do. I like you a lot, and I'm sorry. I got scared and I didn't try to become really close to you, didn't try and keep you from pushing everyone away last year and that's part of why you still think people don't care about you sometimes. But I'm not scared now, I've come to terms with it. And I like you, I care about you, and I hate it when you think I don't. And I hate it when sometimes I wonder if you even like me too."

"You like me."

"That is basically all I've said in the past five minutes, Nico, are you being serious right now?"

"No, I mean… like-like me?"

This was why Nico liked to shut people out. Because they say things like they care, and he gets his hopes up. He starts to believe that maybe they really do, and they really want him there, and then they change their mind and he's left heart-broken. But he was too late this time, because no matter how hard he tries now, he'll never be able to push the son of Apollo away. Just like he was never able to push Percy away.

"Yeah." Will finally said after a few seconds of silence. "I didn't mean to… well, to tell you, but I guess the cat's out of the bag now. So yeah." Will took a deep breath. "Yes, I have a crush on you."

"You're not just kidding me on this?"

"No, but… But I hope that doesn't really change anything. Between us, I mean. I'm fine with just being your friend if—"

"Well I'm not fine with just being your friend." Nico steeled himself and looked Will straight in the eyes. "I like you too." Nico might just puke with all the cartwheels the butterflies were doing in his stomach. Could butterflies even do cartwheels? Or was it just his stomach flipping around and the butterflies just flying in there? Or were they—

"Okay, you're not kidding me now, are you?" Will looked apprehensive. "I mean, Percy and I…"

"I liked Percy, yeah, but he's not really my type. I like blondes more." The look on Will's face seemed to give Nico more comfort, if not courage, and seemed to tell him _you're not alone_ in a way that didn't quite make sense to him. After all, he'd known Will was gay for as long as Will had known he was gay. "I like you, Solace. Do I need to make a list now, of all the reasons why I like you?"

"No need to get sassy, now." Will frowned.

"Well since we've got all that figured out, can you please leave me so I can mope in peace, then kill my father for making me miserable on my birthday?"

"It's your birthday?"

"Uh, duh. That's where I got the CD."

"And you're planning on moping?"

"You don't understand Italian, but if you did, you'd be sad too!"

"But it's your birthday!"

"I know, that's why I'm moping." Nico sighed. "Bianca used to buy me a fudge brownie and chocolate ice cream on my birthday. Haven't had either since she died." Nico laid on his bed. "Just leave, please. And if Percy and Annabeth come, tell them it's pointless and just to leave and enjoy their day."

"No. We're going to celebrate."

"Percy and Annabeth already tried that."

"What time are you supposed to meet them?"

"Three thirty."

"Then let's go!"

"I'm staying."

"Can we skip the screaming match and just go straight to the fact that this is in no way good for your health?"

"Oh, not you're going to use my health against me. Do you think I care about my health?"

"No, but I'm your doctor. You have to go out, doctor's orders."

"Alright fine."

Will blinked a couple times. "Really?"

Nico stood up and stretched before taking Will's hand and smiling. "If this counts as our first date." Besides, after learning that Will liked him, there was no way he could go on 'moping' alone. It was time to move on from Bianca's death, start a new family. Not forget his old one, but have another one with living people, one with loved ones. He might as well start with Will.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's just one of the short ones that I just wrote. This is kinda a jump from last chapter, but just note that none of these are done in order, they're just a bunch of one-shots wherein Solace gave solace to Nico. Well first chapter I fussed about the order, but they're not like in order-order. Just a certain order. And now I'm just typing order over and over again and not making any sense. ('it's gone weird!' if you can get that reference I'll love you forever. But then again that'd be really scary. I don't quite know why, it just would be. (in case none of you noticed/know, I'm always referencing something. Even unconsciously. Books, movies, TV shows, music, plays, always constantly something is based on another thing. Rarely is it real life.))**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

v.

"Oh my gods!" Will exclaimed as he walked into his apartment, stopping abruptly in the doorway, bags slipping off his shoulder. "Nico! Are you alright?" Nico blinked, and once he'd opened his eyes, Will had come in, closed the door, and relieved himself of his bags, moving towards Nico with a worried look in his eye.

Nico knew he shouldn't have gone to his boyfriend's place. He should've known Will would make a fuss over a black eye and a split lip. To be fair on his past self, he was half-conscious when he shadow-travelled to the first place he could think of.

"What… Who… How…" Will cleared his throat and composed himself. "Here, eat this." He commanded, handing Nico a bit of ambrosia. Nico complied silently. "Now tell me what happened. It must've been a terrible monster, I've never seen you so beat-up. It wasn't a mini army of them, was it? What type of monster?" While he spoke, Will moved his hands over Nico's body, checking for major injuries.

"The worst type of monster." Nico grumbled, pushing Will's arms away and moving to the other armchair. "The homophobic mortal teenager type of monster." Will froze, halfway to him.

"Oh, Nico." He whispered. Nico looked away.

"And it's the mortals who're the worst, because the demigods I can fight, and I can beat and I can intimidate with my powers, but the mortals… I can't fight them, or else I might kill them, and I can't argue with them, because their only insult is that I'm gay, and yeah, I am, and I have a boyfriend, so there's no way I can ever dispute that. And I know I can beat them if they weren't mortal, if I could use my sword or even show my true physical abilities, but I can't, because I'm a demigod and they're not, so I can't do anything but lay there as they kick me for being me, for being different, for loving you, for existing, and I just…" Nico felt Will's arms wrap around him as he sat down beside him, easily lifting him and setting him on his lap.

"I know." Will whispered. "I know, and I'm so sorry." Will moved so that they were staring at each other, looking eye-to-eye. "I'm not sorry that I love you." He said. "I'm not sorry you love me. I'm not sorry that you're you and I'm me, and I'm definitely not sorry that you exist. I'm sorry that other people dislike you and think they have a right to beat you up because you're different. Because we're different. I'm sorry you can't do anything about it. But, Nico, I love you. And that's the important thing, that we love each other. And I'm sorry that the world's like this, but I wouldn't trade it for any other one, because this one has you in it. And in this one you love me. And together we can get through this." Will leaned forward and kissed him, gently, lovingly, but briefly, because Nico was crying now, nearly sobbing, and it wasn't something he wanted Will to see, but at the same time he was glad it was Will, and not anyone else, because he knew only Will could comfort him now, only Will could understand.

Only Will could love him the way he did.

* * *

**Last line was hokey, but I didn't know what else to put. Hopefully it sounds... good? Beautiful in the way only the written word can be? bah either way hopefully it's not that bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided that this will be my mode of venting out all my feelings, in the most abstract sense. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favourited and followed and all that jazz. :)**

**I've got two for you today! (I'm on a roll, actually. I think having real homework that I have to do really motivates me to not do it and write instead...)**

* * *

**vi.**

"Nico?" Of course, _of course_ it was Will. It couldn't have been anyone else, could it? Nico yelled at the gods silently. "Nico, are you in there?" Of course only Will would even notice that Nico hadn't left his cabin since after breakfast, despite it being the last day of summer and everyone being in their cabins anyway, packing. "Nico, come on, open this door." Will was leaving too, going back to his mother, so he really shouldn't waste all his time trying to get past Nico's locked door; Will was as messy as Percy, except about his doctor's equipment. "Nico, I'm going to get one of the Stolls to unlock this door if you don't open it yourself." Nico lay there for a few seconds, trying to decide how serious Will was.

He decided 'very.'

"Oh, good, I thought you'd died on me." Will's relief seemed to radiate off him in waves of heat. Or maybe that was just the sun shining around him and streaming into his darkened cabin. Sometimes Nico couldn't tell the difference between the sun's light, and the rays Will seemed to give off. Probably one of those 'son of apollo' things.

"Nico, are you alright?" Will's face was a mask of utmost concern; knit eyebrows and the corners of his mouth turned down, almost in a pout, as his eyes crinkled—not a squint, nor a smile, but something in-between.

Nico decided that Will really does give off tiny rays of sunshine, because once he'd closed the door and the cabin was _supposed_ to be thrown into near-pitch blackness, the space near Will seemed just a bit lighter, especially to Nico's nocturnal and sensitive eyes.

"Nico, are you even going to answer me?" Nico shouldn't be able to see his face, but he could perfectly make out the frown that had replaced the worried pout, and the furrow of his eyebrows, no longer knitted together.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Will definitely got more from his father than he let on, Nico decided, because Will could manipulate his voice in so many ways; inquisitive, like it was when Will first came to see if Nico was in his cabin; commanding, like it was when he tried to open Nico's door; light and relieved, when Nico finally showed his face; concerned, when Nico had not responded to his first half-hearted joke; and now, imploring, sweet, poking at Nico's conscience and forcing him to look away, go back to his bed, and stop listening to the wonderful sound that was Will Solace's voice.

Another thing he'd gotten from his father, Nico added, was the inability to know when one's company was not needed or wanted. Will didn't take no for an answer, as evident when he set himself firmly beside Nico and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace.

"You can talk to me, you know." Why, gods, did they torture Nico so? Why did they force him to fall in love with these men who were good, but never to be his? Why did they encourage Will Solace to become friends with him, despite all his efforts to push him away, and to be willing to touch him, to whisper in his ear?

"I know."

Why didn't they allow him to wallow in his own misery? Why did they insist on sending someone along to make him happy?

**vii.**

"I'm sorry."

"Go away."

"I didn't know—"

"Go away."

"Nico, come on. Just listen to me."

"Okay, you have five seconds."

"I didn't know there would be so many people, I didn't know they would stare like that, I didn't know it would make you uncomfortable—that there was anything to be uncomfortable with—I didn't know—"

"They'd be so touchy-feely? That they'd mock me? Make fun of me in front of my face, as if I weren't there? Make fun of _you_?"

"They were just joking—"

"They were _not_ just joking, Solace, they were mocking us, for being together, for being _open_ about it all, and all their _stares_, Will, _all those people_…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through that."

"I'm sorry I went."

"We don't have to go back."

"You couldn't make me."

"We'll just stay here."

"Perfect."

"Just the two of us."

"Actually, I take it back, fuck off."

"Nico, I know you get stressed in situations like this, but that doesn't mean you get to be mouthy to me."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"And you want to stay here."

"Yes. Preferably _without_ you, but since you're allowed to do whatever _you_ want too, I guess I can't make you do anything you _don't_ want to do."

"I want to stay here."

"Then stay here."

"With my boyfriend."

"I'm still unsure about whether I want to be that guy or not."

"Who I love more than anyone else in the world?"

"Was that a question?"

"As much as your question of whether you wanted to be my boyfriend."

"I didn't actually ask any question."

"Then neither did I."

"Why are you still here? Don't you want to go back to all of _them_?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Leave me alone. I don't want you here."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do, actually."

"Stop acting like a child, Nico, I said I was sorry. I said we didn't have to go back. Can we please just drop this and be happy again?"

"I'm sorry, did you just suggest that we were happy before?"

"… What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry."

"Did you mean that?"

"I… No. I love you. I'm happy with you."

"And… And this is the truth, not what you said before?"

"Yes. I was just angry because of what you put me through."

"And I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Yeah."

"Let's just stay here."

"Yeah. I've had enough of people to last me for a long time."

"I know."

* * *

**I sorta wanted it to be some sort of contrast, one where there was no (barely any) dialogue, and one where there was only dialogue. I'm afraid the second one didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it to, since half-way through I realised that it was a lot harder, to show comfort in a verbal sense, especially in their relationship, where I feel like a lot of it is filled with some sort of silent comfort-not necessarily physical, but not verbal. Will understands Nico in a way that they don't really have to talk to understand each other.**

**Also these two scenes were really just Nico being anti. Or like done with humanity. Because I was feeling so fed up with everyone. (Geez, why do people have to be so annoying?)**

**Also, just a complete other topic, I have to write a rap, and I'm starting with lyrics, but I haven't been into writing poetry in a year or two, so do any of you know any good poetry i can read/watch that you think might inspire me to write a poem that could later become a rap? Just PM me or review, any suggestion is welcome. :)**

**Also, tell me if any of you have any suggestions for other scenes, I'm sorta running out. Or even if there have been times that you've gone through hardship and wanted someone to comfort you, if you're willing to tell me about it, I'd be very eager to write about it, in Nico's POV. (that's totally what happened to me, except a lot of it didn't end up the way I had planned it to be...) :)**


End file.
